My Most Valuebale Possession
by V6 Studios
Summary: Vergil has to learn the hard way, what is most important to him in life. DxV Shonenai. One shot.


**This was just a DxV one shot that I dreamed up the other night. I had to get up and write it, cause I thought it was cute. I hope you all enjoy this fic. The last (wipes tear from eye) chapter of survivor should be done shortly. Then I will be posting trial of the damned and more of white out.

* * *

**

**Dante and Vergil both now have live journals online. I tried to post the link to Vergil's in whiteout, but it didnt post. If you want to look them up, just look for vergilsparda666, and demonslyrdante. They post whatever is on thier minds...like eachother...LOL Also one of our FF friends, crystal snake, just started her own based on metal gear solid. Her journal is crystalsnake. Drop her a line as well. Nothing good can come of the twins having these journals, and it proves to get very yummy. There is also some new wallpapers of them posted on my webpage, underworld's dark twin.

* * *

**

**Take care, and I will post more chapters ASAP! Everyone have a safe and fun Labor Day!**

* * *

A warm summer's breeze drifted in through the large door's of Vergil's penthouse. Dante stretched out, and took a deep breath as he sat up on his folding chair. He had been tanning for several hours, and his skin was now a deep bronze color. He looked inside, only to see his brother with his face stuck in another novel. Dante sighed, and melted back into his chair. "_God...I swear that he wouldn't know fun if it hit him in the damn face."_

Dante sat himself up, and began to walk inside. He stopped in the sliding door, looking at his brother seductively. "Heh Verge...what do think of my tan?"

Vergil didn't even raise his head. "Looks great Dante..."

The young twin shook his head. "_I'm so sick of this shit..."_

Vergil, still reading, spoke under his breath. "What was that Dante?"

Dante crossed his arms, and walked by him, heading for thier bedroom. "Nothing that you would care about Vergil...trust me..."

As Dante walked by him, Vergil inhaled the sweet scent of his brother, putting his book down, and removing the glasses from his face. "Dante? What's wrong?"

Vergil listened, as he heard clothes being thrown around, and the sound of Dante's belt buckle as it was fastened. Dante appeared a few minutes later, carrying a bag in one hand, and his gun harness in his other. He had put on a black tank top and ripped blue jeans.

Vergil cocked an eye up. "Where are you going Dante?"

Dante headed for the loft's door. "Fuck you Vergil...you know that you don't care..."

Vergil was up in a flash, and stood blocking his brother's retreat. "What are you talking about Dante?"

The younger twin rolled his eyes. "Fine...I'll just pull my devil trigger and fly out of here..." He turned and headed for the balcony. He was stopped, as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see Vergil looking into his eyes.

"Dante...what has gotten into you? Where are you..." Dante smacked his brother's hand away.

"Leave me alone ok Verge? You have your books...you really don't need anything else..."

Vergil's face turned to confusion. "What are you talking about? I was just..."

Dante started to walk to the balcony. "You were just what? Doing what you do every god damn day were here, right Verge? You sit there, with your head stuck in a damn book, while I compete with it for your attention..." Dante put his hand on the glass of one of the sliding doors. "And as usual, the shitty book wins..."

Vergil looked at his little brother, as he saw a single tear drip down the side of his jaw, and onto the floor. He moved to his twin, raising Dante's face to meet his own. "God Dante...I didn't know that you felt like this...if I had..."

Dante shoved his brother away. "You would of done nothing Verge...the same thing that you do all the time..." Vergil watched as his brother used his devil trigger to transform himself as he walked outside.

"Dante! Wait! We need to talk about this!..." Vergil reached out for him, as Dante flapped his large wings, and took of into the sky.

"There's nothing left to talk about Verge...see ya round..." Dante took of quickly into the summer sky, leaving his brother on the balcony.

Vergil watched him fly away, wanting to follow him, but deciding to let him cool off. "_Dante...I'm so sorry...if you can hear me...I'm so sorry_..."

Dante continued to fly higher and faster, until his brother's building was left under the clouds below him, as tears stained his face. "_You suck Vergil...you totally suck_..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil sat back down, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his book. He sat in silence, trying to read, and glancing out to the balcony as he always did. He missed seeing his brother there, his tanned body glistening in the sunlight. Vergil began to read once more, but eventually threw the book onto the couch next to him, followed by his reading glasses, and leaned forwards, his hands burried in his hair. "Dante _was_ right...I was such a fool for not seeing this sooner..."

He ran to the bedroom that they shared, looking for the closest clothing to put on, as he was only clad in his morning boxers. He threw on a tight white tanktop, and a pair of Dante's jeans. He was just about to complain about the tears in the jeans, when he caught a whiff of his brother's cologne on the shirt that he was wearing. He pulled it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. "_Dante..." _His eyes snapped open, as he dropped the shirt. "I have to find him..."

Vergil tore up thier bedroom, looking frantically for his brother's address book. "He would of gone to Ethan's place..." He threw some clothes out of a drawer. "Dammit...where does he keep it?" Vergil finally smiled, as he found a small red book crammed in Dante's underwear drawer. "Figures..."

Vergil thumbed through the pages, finally finding the number he was looking for, and heading to the livingroom. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that he had been looking for.

"Hi...Ethan? It's Vergil...Have you seen my brother today?" Vergil slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn...I thought for sure he would of shown up there..."

He closed his eyes. "Well, thanks anyways...if you see him, please tell him to call home ok? Thanks..." He hung the phone up, before grabbing the keys to his new thunderbird convertable, and running out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dante flew over the city, breathing in the warm summers air that most people never got to experience in the way that he did. He scanned the buildings below, looking for his best friends loft. Spotting it, he dipped downwards, and landed on a small balcony. After transforming back into his human self, he knocked on the glass doors.

A tall muscular man in his late twenties walked up to the door, rubbing his eyes. He opened the door. "Heh Dante...I was expecting you..." He extended his arm for Dante to enter.

"Why would you say something like that Ethan?" Dante set his gun holsters and bag down on his friend's floor.

Ethan walked into the kitchen, giving off a loud yawn. "Because...Vergil called here not long ago, and woke me from my nap.."

Dante flopped down on a large leather couch. "What the hell did he want?"

Ethan laughed. "Lovers quarrel again?"

Dante ran a hand through his somewhat tangled white hair. "What else is new right?"

Ethan returned, holding a glass of vodka for his friend. "Here...maybe this will help..."

Dante took the glass, and drank it slowly. "He just dosen't get it Ethan..."

Ethan sat next to him. "I've been telling you this since he came back Dante...you two are too different to be lovers..." He put his hand on Dante's leg. "I still want you to move in here with me...hell it would be fun!"

Dante laughed. "You don't know how good that sounds right now..." He stared at the ceiling. "But I love him Ethan...I can't just turn it off..."

Ethan grunted. "You mean like the way he always turns off his feelings for you?"

Dante started to stand up. "Look, I'll just go...I didn't come here to talk about Verge...ok?" Ethan pushed him back down. "I'm sorry Dante...please don't go..." Dante laid back down. "Fine..."

Ethan stood and walked to the balcony. "Its a beautiful day huh? Heh! Let's go do some surfing...that always clears your head...right?"

Dante stood up. "Now that is what I call a great idea...that's just what I need..."

Ethan smiled. "Great! Give me a second to change, and we'll go down to the garage and get my jeep..." He began to walk to his bedroom, when he turned to Dante. "I think that our surboards are still on top of it from last weekend..."

Dante smiled back. "Sounds good...now hurry the hell up will ya?" He grabbed his guns, and bag as he waited for Ethan to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil started his red convertable, and drove out from his underground parking area. He drove for a while, up and down the coast, looking for any sign of his brother, but had no luck at all. Finally, he pulled over and entered a cyber cafe. He ordered a coffee, and walked back outside, towards the beach.

The older twin found a spot near the beach to sit and relax. Dante had constantly asked to take him there, but Vergil never understood, always saying no to him. However, now that Dante was the cause of the aching in his heart, he began to see what his little brother saw in this place. Vergil breathed in deeply, letting the calm ocean air into his chest. "I think I'm starting to get it Dante..."

After some time, Vergil stood, and started back towards his car, when he stopped suddenly. A sad look crossed his face. "_Oh my god...I just realized that I have no clue where my brother hangs out...I never even ask him what he does in his spare time..."_ Vergil looked around, spotting an attractive male sitting on a bench. He walked over to the man, and sat next to him. They exchanged smiles.

A few moments later, the man turned to him. "You look lost if you don't mind me saying so..."

Vergil was striken with the man's beauty. The man was in his early thirties, well groomed, and spoke with a british accent. He was normally the kind of man that the dark twin went after. "Ummm, well...yes now that you mention it, I am in a way..."

The man laughed, extending his hand. "My name is Julian Faulkner..."

Vergil shook his hand. "You aren't by chance _THE_ Julian Faulkner...are you?"

The man laughed. "If you promise not to make a scene...then yes...I am him..."

Vergil smiled. "I really admire your writing...It's beautifully written..."

The man smiled. "Well thank you...I have two new books in the works, and am hoping to release them this fall..."

Julian looked Vergil up and down. "Are you from this city?"

Vergil nodded. "Yeah...I have a penthouse downtown."

The man looked into Vergil's blue eyes. "I see...so how does an obivously intellegent man such as yourself get lost?"

Vergil laughed. "It's not so much that I'm lost...but _whom_ I lost..."

Julian laughed. "I see...well, if he is half as handsome as you, then he's probabally hanging out in surfside alley..."

Vergil smiled. "Actually, he is my identical twin..."

The man grinned. "Really? That's very interesting..." His voice was seductive, and slow. Vergil was striken with his articulate charm.

"So what is surfside alley?" Vergil cleared his throat, trying not to look directly into the man's green eyes.

"That's the place where most of the good looking men in the city go to surf, play volleyball, find other hot men...you know how it goes..."

Vegil nodded. "So where is it?"

"About fifteen miles up the coast. You can't miss it..."

Vergil stood. "Well...thankyou for your help..."

The man stood suddenly, taking Vergil's hand in his own. "Wait...can I see you again sometime? I have two tickets to the sold out Manhatten opera house at the end of the week...I'd love to take you...to have a conversation with someone with your intellegence would be a welcome relief from the trash that I normally meet..."

Vergil felt his heart race. "I would love to...you really have no idea how much I would enjoy that..."

The man smiled. "But?"

Vergil looked into his eyes. "I have someone very special to me, that makes me laugh and smile...I hurt him today. I need to find him and make things right between us once more..."

Julian released Vergil's hand. "I see..." He picked his briefcase off of the ground. "Well...it was certainly a pleasure meeting you Vergil..."

Vergil nodded. "Yes...it really was..." He watched as the man walked away.

The older twin knew that he should of been upset at that moment. One of the best authors in the world had just asked him out, and he had said no. But a smiled graced Vergil's face, as he realized in that one moment just how much he loved Dante. He ran to his car, like a boy with a new crush, and sped off down the road, smoking the tires as he did. He turned on the radio, as it blared loudly into his ears. Dante had driven the car last, and left on a thumping techno station. Normally, Vergil would of changed it right away, but today for some reason, he actually enjoyed it for a change.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dante and Ethan pulled into a spot on the beach among the ten or so other friends that they normally hung out with. They all waved as the two pulled in.

Dante jumped out of the jeep, as several men came over and hugged him.

"Dante! Come get your board off of my truck!" Ethan was motioning for the younger twin to help him.

Dante grabbed his red flamed surboard, and walked onto the beach with it. He stuck it into the sand standing upwards, and took a deep breath. Ethan joined him a moment later. "The waves look really big today Dante..."

Dante nodded. "Yeah, no shit...we must be catching the edge of that big storm that hit just east of here..." He looked at the large waves, as they crashed down violently on the beach ahead of them. "Maybe we shouldn't do this today Ethan...those look..."

Ethan smaked Dante on the back of the head. "What are you talking about man? Those look great! Lets have a few beers, and tackle the hell out of them together..."

Dante gave him a fake smile "Sounds great..." He continued to watch the ocean, as Ethan went to get them beer. "_You'd kill me for even thinking about this wouldn't you Vergil?"_

A few seconds later, a beer was in his hand. Ethan held his up. "Cheers buddy..." Dante raised his, crashing it into Ethans. "Cheers..."

A few hours later, everyone at the beach party was trashed, including Dante, who was now shooting Ebony and Ivory up into the air, as people cheered.

Ethan stumbled up behind him. "Dante...perhaps you should put those away...we don't want the cops over here..."

Dante smiled. "Fine...I guess I can..." He stopped in midsentance, as his brother's red car pulled in to the pack of drunks. "Shit...it's my prude brother..."

Vergil ran over to where his brother was standing. "Jesus Dante...I'm glad that I finally found you..."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Yeah, speaking of that...I never told you where this place was...how did you find me?"

Vergil smiled. "I asked for directions..." He looked at the guns that were held snugly in his brother's hands. "Plus...it wasn't hard after I heard you lighting up the beach with those babies..."

Dante was about to smile, as he felt Ethan grab the back of his shirt. "Come on Dante...we've got surfing to do!"

Vergil looked with concern at his brother. "Dante...you are completely trashed...you shouldn't be surfing in waves like that..."

Dante knew that his brother was right, but his pride got the best of him. "Whatever Vergil...just go home ok?"

Ethan moved in front of Dante. "Yeah Vergil...you heard him...leave..."

Vergil grabbed Ethan by his shirt. "You little rat bastard...you call yourself his friend, and yet you'd put him in danger?"

Dante pushed Ebony into his brother's side. "Let him go Vergil..."

Vergil turned to his brother. "Dante...don't do th..." Ethan rammed his fist into the side of Vergil's head, causing the older twin to drop him into the sand as he fell.

Vergil rubbed his face, turning to Ethan with a deadly silence on his face. He started to stand, wanting to kill the man, when he heard Dante pull the hammer of his gun back. "Leave Vergil..."

All of the other people in the group began to crowd around. Vergil stood, brushing sand from himself. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his head. "Dante...please come home with me...I need to tell you so many things..."

Dante laughed. "Like what? How great the chapter that you read today was?" His eyes began to tear. "I'm gonna ask you one more time Verge...leave me alone.."

Vergil put his hands up. "Fine Dante...have it your way..." Vergil walked back to his car, and turned the key. He saw Ethan put his hand around Dante's neck, all the while smiling at the dark twin. Vergil gripped the wheel so hard, that his knuckles turned white. He stepped on the gas, and reversed quickly from the area, speeding off. "I'm not leaving just yet Dante...I have a bad feeling about this..."

Dante grabbed his board from the sand. "Heh Ethan...maybe Vergil was right...we are pretty trashed...lets just do this tommorow when there's more light, and we are sober."

Ethan laughed. "What? Are you turning into a pussy on me Dante?"

Dante smiled inwardly, knowing that this was a bad idea. "Of course not...lets go..." The two of them ran towards the waves, and the oranges of the setting sun.

Vergil pulled his car to the side of a pathway, getting out, and walking a short distance onto a small cliff that was jetting out into the ocean. From his vantage point, he could see his brother and Ethan running for the waves. "Dante...god you are such a fool sometimes..."

The older twin watched, as Dante and Ethan paddled thier way out into the ocean as the waves moved them up and down. The two turned when they were a long way out, so that they were facing the beach. Vergil stood up, smiling as he saw his brother catch a huge wave, riding it towards the shore. He watched as the two surfed for about an hour, before he decided to go to his trunk and grab a black collarless leather coat from it. The sun was almost down, and the wind coming in off of the ocean was chilly.

Vergil ran a hand through his soft hair, as the breeze blew through it. He inhaled deeply, finally understanding why his brother would love this place. Walking back to the spot where he had been watching the two surf, he stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw a blue surfboard wash ashore. Vergil fractically looked out into the tall waves, looking for any sign of Ethan or his brother, but saw none. He ran to his car and jumped over the door, turned the key, and hit reverse as fast as the car would take him.

The tires of his car spun down the gravel and dirt road leading back to the beach, leaving a cloud of dust in thier wake. Not caring about anything but his brother at the moment, Vergil hopped the curb leading to the beach, denting the entire front end of his new car, and sending sparks into the air. As he pulled onto the beach, his small car became somewhat stuck in the thick sand, so he threw it into park, and ran towards the water's edge.

All of the other people that were partying nearby had no clue what had happened, as they continued to drink and dance. Vergil tore his coat off, followed by his shoes, and his tanktop. He scanned the water hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother, but saw none. "Dammit Dante...the sun's gonna be down soon you little bastard..."

Vergil ran quickly out into the cold water. As it hit his body, he literally felt all of the air in his lungs sucked out. He beagn to swim hard against the huge waves, bobbing his head up as often as he could looking in every direction. He dove under the water when he was quite aways out, and opened his eyes, trying to see anything under the dark water. The salt from the ocean stung his eyes so badly he felt as if acid was being poured into them. His heart raced, as he caught a glimpse of a hand an arm under the water. Grabbing onto it, he dragged it towards the surface. Vergil's heart sank, as he saw that he had found Ethan, and began to shake him hard. "Ethan...wake up you little bastard!"

Ethan coughed up water, looking at Vergil groggily. "What happened? Am I dead?"

Vergil began to drag him back to shore. "No, not yet...but if anything happens to Dante...you will be..." Vergil drug the man out of the water, and let him fall to the sand.

Ethan looked up at Vergil, who now had his hair down, making him look like his brother. "Oh...Dante...good...I'm glad you're ok...when I punched you, it was just a joke ok? Don't be mad at me...but when you said that you wouldn't go out with me I just flipped out ok? No biggy right? No harm done..."

Vergil snarled at the man, before dropping to one knee, and delivering a hard punch to the man's head. Ethan rolled over, unconcious. "You're right Ethan...just as it will be no biggy when I pound your face into the sand..."

Vergil ran out into the water once more, determined to find his brother, dead or alive. He stopped around the same spot that he had found Ethan, and began diving and sufacing frantically. Night was now closing in, making visibility in the water almost impossible. Vergil looked up at the sky as he broke the surface for what seemed like the hundredth time. He closed his eyes, and spoke softy to himself. "_Father...if you can hear me, please help me find Dante...I can't live without him..."_

Vergil took a deep breath, and dove under again. As he pulled himself down into the deep water, he saw the faint shimmer of something shiny far below him. As he began to swim towards it, it seemed to get farther and farther away from him, as if it was sinking. He could feel the burn of his lungs, begging him for oxygen, but he continued on. He figured that if his brother was dead, that he might as well die as well.

Just as he was about to turn upwards, thinking that what he was chasing was pointless, his hand came within reach of it. He reached out for it, and grabbed it into his hand, yanking it up. Vergil beagn to swim upwards as fast as he could, until he broke the surface, flinging his head back to clear the hair from his face. He knew what was in his hand, but he didn't want to look at it. Tears began to fall from his face, as he moved up and down with the now calming waves. Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought his hand up to his face, as the tears began to fall harder from his blood shot eyes. He held Dante's unfastened red medallion to his forehead, closing his eyes. "_Dante..."_

Night had now masked the sky, as a full moon, and twinkling stars radiated overhead. Vergil began to slowly swim to shore, until he reached it, and collapsed to his knees. "This can't be happening...not like this..." He held Dante's necklace in his hands, rubbing sand off of the red jewel.

He jumped and turned, as he felt a hand on his back. Thinking that it might of been his brother, he turned quickly, only to see Ethan standing behind him with a bloody lip.

"Ummmm...sorry about your brother dude...I'm sure he'll turn up..."

Vergil felt a surge of rage burning in his body. Standing up, he moved into the man's face. "I'm going to give you exactly thirty seconds to get in your car, and leave this place...if after that time, you and I are still standing here, then I will have no choice but to show you what I really am..."

Ethan's eye's grew large, as he knew of Dante's demon side. "Ok...ok...consider me gone..." Vergil turned his back on Ethan, and sat in the sand facing the ocean.

Vergil's keen ear perked up, as he heard the hammer's of Dante's guns being pulled back. Before he could move, he felt a barrage of bullets enter and exit his body. After a moment, the gunfire stopped. The dark twin looked down at his chest. Bullet holes of all sizes oozed with blood, as it dripped onto his brother's medallion. Vergil smiled, and stood up slowly. He turned to see Ethan holding Dante's guns in his hands. The barrels were shaking violently, as Vergil walked slowly towards the man.

Ethan began to pull the triggers once more, causing Vergil's blood to leak out onto the soft sand below. The man stopped pulling the triggers when the dark prince was in his face once more. Before he could speak, Vergil had disarmed him, and kicked him to the ground. Ethan looked up in horror, as Vergil stood over him, dripping blood onto the cowering man. "Oh shit man...can we just forget that I just did that?"

Vergil laughed, looking down at his bloody chest. "Such a same really...two more bullets might of done it..." Vergil raised the guns, and pulled the triggers as the man screamed into the night.

The dark twin threw his brother's guns to the side and dropped onto the mans chest. Ethan was still breathing as thier blood mingled together in one bloody pile. "Please kill me...it hurts..."

Vergil smiled, and sat up painfully. "Your wish is my command asshole..." He began to punch Ethan in the face over and over, letting all of his rage go in one single moment. He only stopped, when he realized that all he was doing was pounding wet chunks of flesh into the warm sand.

Rolling off of the dead man, Vergil laid next to him face up, looking at the glowing moon. He knew that if he laid there long enough, his wounds would heal, and he could get up.

Vergil turned his head to the side, as he winced at the pain of breathing through his shattered lungs. As his head fell to the side, he stared down the long beach in front of him. His vision was slightly fuzzy both from the salt water, and his own blood loss, as he strained his eyes, trying to focus on an object at the water's edge. It was quite a ways away, and looked large.

Vergil used all of his stregnth to push himself onto his stomach, and then up to his knees. He stood slowly, walking like a drunk man, towards the object in the sand. He moved faster, as he saw the tide taking the object back out with it. Vergil started running as fast as his wounded body would let him, when he realized it was not an object after all, but a man's form. "Dante?"

Vergil grabbed his brother, and drug him up onto the dry sand. Dante's face was pale, and lifeless. Vergil could see his chest moving up and down slowly. "Holy shit...you're still alive..." He rolled his brother onto his side, and began to hit his back. "Come one damn you...I'm not letting you off the hook that easy you son of a..."

Dante began to cough loudly, spitting water onto the sand next to him. Vergil held him, as a smile painted his exhausted face.

Dante turned over to face his brother. "Verge? What the hell happened?"

Vergil smiled. "You surf like an idiot..."

Dante sat up quickly, looking at his brother in concern. "What the hell happened to you Verge? Jesus, you look like a brick of bloody swiss cheese..."

Vergil laughed. "It's not like I haven't been shot by your guns before..."

Dante stood up, and began to run for Ethan's jeep, when he suddenly stopped at the sight of the mangled man in front of him. "What did I tell you Ethan before you hit me out there...I told you that the bond between Verge and I was strong...but you just wouldn't listen would you? You wanted me for yourself, but that would of never happened..." Dante spit onto the corpse. "Serves ya right for almost killing me you prick..." He ran to the back of Ethan's jeep, and grabbed two towels, and ran back to his brother.

Vergil was laying in the sand, staring up at the stars. Dante sat next to him, putting a towel on his chest.

"They really are beautiful aren't they Dante?" Vergil looked over to his brother.

Dante nodded. "Yeah...I love to lay here alot of nights and stare at them alone..."

Vergil looked away, his face saddened. "Alone...because of me...right?"

Dante looked down at his twin. "I wouldn't want to sit here with anyone else Verge..."

Vergil sat up, grunting as he did. Dante put a hand on his brother's sand and blood covered back. He then wrapped the other towel around Vergil's shoulders.

The dark twin looked into his brother's soft blue eyes. "I came to realize something today Dante...I think that from now on, I should stop trying so hard to learn from books, and instead, learn from what has been in front of me this whole time..."

Dante crushed his mouth into his brother's, and leaned him back into the sand. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that Verge..."

Vergi smiled, running a hand through his twin's wet hair. "I'm glad...but no surfing for a while...ok?

Dante laughed. "Ok fine..." He stood up, and extended a hand to his brother, who took it as the young twin helped him up. "Lets get the hell out of here Verge..."

Vergil nodded, as Dante wrapped his brother's arm around his neck. As the two walked back to Vergil's car, they stopped at what remained of Ethan. Dante looked at his brother. "What should we do about him?"

Vergil thought for a moment. "Leave him...your bullets disolve in blood after a few hours don't they?" Dante nodded, smiling with arrogance. "Yeah, that was my latest modification...pretty sweet huh?"

As the two reached Vergil's car, Dante's jaw dropped. "Jesus Verge... what happened to your car? I mean that thing is like your most prized possession on earth..." He removed his brother's arm from his back, and dropped to his knees, running a hand over the severely damaged front end.

Vergil watched him as his heart felt a horrible wave of guilt shoot through him. He dropped to his knees next to his little brother, taking his face in his hands. "Is that what you think Dante? That this car is my most valueable possession?"

Dante nodded. "Well yeah...I mean I see the way you baby this thing..."

Vergil closed his eyes. "Dante...you are the most important thing in the world to me...no car, or loft, or piece of artwork could ever come close to you..."

Dante's eyes teared up. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from your mouth..."

Vergil grabbed his brother tightly, hugging him so hard that it hurt. "I promise you...from this day on, I will never let you go a day without hearing them..."

Dante gripped his brother's bloody back tightly. "God I love you..."

Vergil felt a hot tear drip down his cheek. "I love you too Dante..."

After a while, the twins broke apart as Dante stood, followed by his brother. "Lets go home Verge..."

Vergil nodded, and threw his brother the keys. "You drive...oh yeah...and just a thought, but you might wanna grab your guns before we go..."

Dante acted like he just remembered them. "Oh yeah..." He ran over to where Ethan lay dead, and picked them up out of the sand, before walking to the jeep, and retrieveing his bag.

Vergil sat himself down painfully in the passenger side of the car, as Dante got in the driver's side. "Are you sure you want me to drive?"

Vergil laughed. "Of course Dante...now get us home...I need a shower and a stiff drink..."

Dante grinned wickedly. "You're lucky your shot up right now, cause I'd give you a stiff..."

Vergil cut him off. "Ok Dante...I get the point...now drive..."

Dante threw the car into reverse hard, freeing it from the sand, and turned it around quickly to head back towards thier home.

"Hang on Verge..."

Vergil smiled at him. "If you kill us, I swear that I will make your time in the underworld a miserable one..."

Dante smirked, and floored the car back towards the bright lights of the city.

* * *

**So there ya go. If ya like it, review it for me. It only takes a sec :)wink **


End file.
